


something suitable

by birdbox (Bella_Barbaric)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, drabble/oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Barbaric/pseuds/birdbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, and I want you in your Sunday best," Jake tells her over the phone.</p><p>"What?! All my 90s Bat Mitzvah dresses are at the dry cleaners!" Amy teases, even though she knows she’s still got the blue montrosity he gave her to wear on their ‘first’ date at the back of her closet.</p><p>"They are? Well, you know that’s a deal breaker for me, Santiago—we can’t go. Date cancelled."</p>
            </blockquote>





	something suitable

**Author's Note:**

> If you're like me and want a visual for everything, I imagine it like [this](http://therivercafe.com/wp-content/gallery/private-events-gallery/andremaier14.jpg) which is from the River Cafe in Brooklyn which I’m using as a base for the restaurant in this fic

"Oh, and I want you in your Sunday best," Jake tells her over the phone.

"What?! All my 90s Bat Mitzvah dresses are at the dry cleaners!" Amy teases, even though she knows she’s still got the blue montrosity he gave her to wear on their ‘first’ date at the back of her closet.

"They are? Well, you know that’s a deal breaker for me, Santiago—we can’t go. Date cancelled."

Amy laughs, turning down the volume on her television where her DVD of CSI: New York is playing so she can hear him better. “Maybe Jenny Gildenhorn’s free.”

"Maybe. But Bat Mitzvah dress or not, I’d still rather go with you."

For the first time this evening, she’s glad he’s not here so she doesn’t have to attempt to hide the stupid grin on her face. “I’m sure I’ll dig out something suitable.”

 _'Something suitable'_ ends up being a orange-red draped chiffon dress and gold strappy heels. She still isn’t really sure why he’s asked her to dress up, he’s hasn’t given anything away about where they’re going and apparently he’s even kept it from the world’s worst secret keeper Boyle so she’s still left guessing when he shows up at her apartment the next evening, looking suave in a black suit and dark purple shirt.

He smiles and kisses her on the cheek. “You look awesome.”

"Thanks, Jake." Amy blushes with pleasure. "You don’t scrub up too badly yourself." 

He’s even cleaned out the interior of his car (a once in a blue moon event, she knows) so she doesn’t have to worry about her dress getting stained from months-old takeaway. He still won’t tell her where they’re going though, not until they pull up outside one of the most exclusive -and not to mention expensive- restaurants in Brooklyn. She’s driven past on her way to work at least a thousand times, but never actually been in

"Jake," she says, with wide eyes. "You _didn’t_.”

He just grins. Amy’s still open mouthed when he comes around to her side to open her door and help her out. 

"You didn’t," she repeats.

"I kinda did," he says, scratching the back of his neck, suddenly bashful.

Amy’s still in shock as he leads her up to the restaurant, hand in hers. All their dates up to now have been wonderful, like really, really good but low maintenance and simple. Like beer and Friends reruns on his couch, or her mom’s lasagna (because, as established lat Thanksgiving, she burns _everything_ ) and a movie. Nothing remotely like this. 

Jake’s made a reservation and the waiter leads them through the restaurant to the outdoor seating, where an intimate table for two is set up with one of the most incredible views of the sky-lit Brooklyn Bridge and the city that Amy’s ever seen.

"Wow," Amy breathes, staring out at the skyline in awe once the waiter seats them both with the drinks menu. "It’s so beautiful."

"Yeah," Jake agrees softly, but she sees out of the corner of her eye that he doesn’t look away from her and her heart speeds up, but she pretends she doesn’t notice because she’s pretty sure it’d embarrass him.

"Why did you…?" Amy trails off, unable to capture her astonishment in words.

He shrugs as though it was nothing. “I remember you said you wanted to see inside this place so I just, you know, booked us in.” 

The thing that makes it even more touching is that Amy herself can’t even remember having that conversation with him so for him to not only remember but take it to heart and act on it is nothing short of amazing.

It’s only when she looks at the drinks menu, more specifically the prices on the drinks menu, that doubt about his choice of date starts to enter her head. The cheapest glass of wine is thirteen dollars which is more than she’d pay for a full bottle from the grocery store, and the bottles on the menu go into thousands of dollars. It makes Amy worry about how much the the actual food is going to cost, and how in the hell Jake is paying for it.

Uneasily, she orders the thirteen dollar glass and Jake orders the same. It tastes better than any wine she’s ever had in her life, of course, but Amy has to draw the line when her eyes catch sight of the fixed price on the food menu.

"Jake," she starts anxiously. "Not that this isn’t absolutely amazing and everything, and I know it’s kind of rude to ask but… how are you paying for all this?"

It’s clear from the way his face drops that this is the question he was hoping she wouldn’t ask. He smiles and it’s only slightly forced. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve got it worked out.”

"Have you?" Amy asks sceptically. " The prices on here are… high" Which is a pathetic understatement actually.

"Yeah, of course!" he says with false confidence. "A little here, a little there—I’ll be fine."

This sounds suspiciously like he’s going to present the waiter with a hundred credit cards at the end of the night, putting a few dollars on each. Alarm bells ringing to the tune of  _'CRUSHING DEBT'_  start in her head incessantly. “Jake, this is so lovely of you, it really is, I’m honestly amazed you’d go to this much effort for me. But I’m not letting you getting yourself into a credit card mess because of a meal. We’ll pay for the drinks and go somewhere else, yeah?”

He looks crestfallen, and she wishes it didn’t have to seem like she was so unappreciative of his effort. “Okay,” he finally says.

She softens, taking his hand over the table. “Jake, I wanted to see the inside of this place, and I did. And this is the best glass of wine I’ve ever had in my life, so I’m happy and really grateful. This is amazing.”

Huffing out a laugh, Jake sighs. “It was stupid, I just… I just wanted to impress you,” he admits, looking down.

"You already do, butthead," Amy tells him honestly. Jake smiles now, properly, the big toothy grin she’s falling in love with. "God, Jake, I’d be impressed with you if you took me to Burger King. I really don’t care where we are."

Which is exactly how they end up being the most grossly overdressed people in the Burger King a few blocks away, sitting in the deserted upstairs seating and making out in the corner like a pair of teenagers.


End file.
